I'm 17 Today
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: Charlie is 17, but he turns 18, and Willy is very happy in two ways. Yaoi, MM, Willy/Older Charlie


1'I'm seventeen today...' the was young, but now older Charlie Bucket thought to himself in his mind.

He stretched his arms far above his head, and leaned backwards like a cat that could stand. He felt his neck crick in three or four different places, and he grinned sadly. Today was supposed to be a happy day. He was seventeen, but tomorrow he would be eighteen.

Charlie set his size 14 mens shoe down on the floor gently, and looked at the intricate laced patterns of his lime green, orange, and purple boots. The fashions that Mr. Wonka liked to have for both their expenses was...interesting to say the least.

Charlie had never really minded the bright colors, and the strange designs that Wonka had come up with, but it was like a mad genius at work. He could fashion clothing that the Oompa Loompa's would make, and then he would wear them with out a care in the world.

Charlie opened the door to his silver, gold, and white clad room as he walked out. Charlie scuffed his heels as he made his way to the glass elevator. Pressing the only purple button that resided in the elevator, Charlie smiled as he remembered 'why' it was the only different colored button. When he had been younger, and had started to have nightmares after his grandparent's started to die, he wanted to go see Mr. Wonka.

He had always spent a good half hour looking for the silly button, and felt really lonely, and afraid. So, he had taken a purple marker, and colored the top purple so that he could find it within a glance, and go to Wonka. Mr. Wonka made everything better, but that was the eleven year old heroism talking.

This day, and age Charlie adored the man called Willy Wonka. Not just the man, but the person, the idea, the look, the taste, the very scent of the creature named, 'Willy Wonka'. Charlie had once found a discarded jacket of the man's and he had kept it. Even if it was a tad stalkerish, he had kept it, and smelled it. The man smelled of candy on the outside like it was expected, but on the inside he smelled of spices like nutmeg, and cinnamon.

Charlie sighed as he thought of the beloved jacket, and then waited as the old glass elevator took him up and over to the room that contained his beloved mentor. Charlie watched as the cliff like room came up suddenly, and he stepped forward to help brace himself for the sudden stop.

"Mr. Wonka? Mr. Wonka?" Charlie called out as he stepped from the infamous glass elevator.

"Yes my boy?" the rich, and chocolate like voice answered from within the depths of the room. ((No pun intended! w ))

"I ...I wanted to say good morning...I'm now officially eighteen..." Charlie said nervously.

'Maybe coming up here wasn't such a fantastic idea...' he thought to himself. He didn't know exactly what he wanted from telling the famous Chocolatier this, but he knew that it would hopefully spur something in his mentor.

"It is!" the man said in an astounded voice as he threw open the door with a bang.

"GAH!" Charlie screeched out, and jumped back a step.

Willy Wonka seemed to have incredibly disheveled hair, while his clothing was rumpled, and his top hat askew.

"Uh...Y-Yes... It's my birthday today, and I'm an official adult..." Charlie said with a small smile as if he were looking for approval from his teacher.

"My dear boy! You have grown so fast in such a short amount of time! Come in! You must come in!" Willy said in a joyous voice.

Charlie almost had his arm ripped from the socket as he was yanked into the room of Willy Wonka's. Charlie rubbed his abused arm as he looked around inside of the room that was shaped like a half sphere. He smiled as he remembered the nights he spent in this room because of the nightmares that haunted him, and felt the smile wilt. Where had Willy gone?

The room was almost the exact same, but the only difference was that the bed was completely made. The Oompa Loompa's made the beds of the residents of the factory every morning, but Willy always messed it up right around dinner time. It looked as if he'd been in here for two days with out even touching the soft cushions.

"Willy?" Charlie called out timidly. Where had the chocolatier gone?

"Here my boy..." Willy Wonka said softly, and Charlie snapped his head to the side.

Their, sitting on a cushioned chair was a Wonka Charlie had never seen before in his life. The top hat was still atop his head, and his purple latex like gloves still wrapped his hands. But the outer jacket of his was tossed randomly while the colored shirt he wore had been modified. It was slightly tighter than need be, while the arms had been rolled up to about mid upper arm.

Wonka's slacks were a bit tighter than need be, while the shoes that Wonka wore still resided on his feet. His face was covered by the shadow of his hat, and his hands were set stop his cane made of candy in a delicate, but foreboding way.

"Today is your 18th birthday. The day you become an adult, and are in charge. This day is the day I give you the factory legally, and binding." Wonka announced, and held out a scroll of paper to the boy.

Charlie in a daze took the scroll, and untied it. Reading the font, he barely noticed the voice difference Willy had made, and he looked to the man. "Are you sure I'm ready for this Mr. Wonka?" Charlie said softly, and his eyes beginning to tear up.

"Please Charlie...call me Willy. I am in total trust to you. I am so astounded at how honest, kind, and acceptable you are to my factory, and I'm sure they factory itself, and it's occupants will take to you. Now that this is settled, I must find a place to stay for myself. I am not to stay here if it is another's business..." Wonka said, the first sight of a frown beginning to play across his pale features.

"You..You can't leave!" Charlie yelled out unhappily, and raced to Willy's side.

"You can not leave! I don't know what I would do with out you! You have always been there! You cannot just go!" Charlie tried to portray to the man what he was trying to say.

"Alas, I must leave. It is not in the agreement that I should stay. It is now 'your' factory Charlie..." Willy said, his voice catching only slightly.

"I don't care what any agreement says, you must stay! I love you to much to go!" Charlie openly sobbed, and fell himself across the knees of his seven year mentor.

"I love you as well Charlie...but not in the way that it acceptable for me to stay..." Willy hissed out painfully, and stroked the erratic hair that was Charlie's.

"What..." Charlie sniffed, and wiped away a tear tract. "What do you mean?" He asked gently, and looked confused to Willy.

The famous Willy Wonka stood, and looked lovingly down to his pupil, and gently explained his predicament.

"I am in love with you. I do not 'love' you. I am 'in' love with you. Your face, your spirit, your scent, your touch, your soul, your body... I loved you as a pupil until around a year ago, and I saw you one day changing into cleaner clothing. I myself have never taken a lover, or anything of the sort, for I wish not to be a ...p-...p-...f-father...so I stayed myself. You have constantly been here, and I wish to take you, control you, build you up, and love you. I am not to be here, it is your factory, and I am just a pedophiliac old man that cannot stand the sight of his own pupil without wanting in return..." Wonka said softly, his voice growing fainter, and fainter until it almost disappeared.

Charlie's eye's grew in diameter as each statement proclaimed truth to the boy. He had noticed subtle differences in how the man had treated him, in how he looked at him, and in how he even touched or interacted with him. Charlie's mouth gaped open, and he stared.

"I'm sorry..." Willy said sorrowfully, and pulled his hat farther over his eyes, and made his way to the door.

As he got to the door, he felt cool hands circle his waist, and squeeze like a snake wrapped around him. Willy looked down to the teen, now young man like hands and stayed his hand from the door.

"Charlie?" Willy asked softly, his voice trembling with a hopeful strain.

"Mr. Wonka...Willy...I...I want you to stay. I don't care about anything else...I just...I love you too..." Charlie said, his own voice trembling with tears, and fear.

Willy's eyes widened, and he turned to the newest factory owner. He lifted Charlie's face to his own, and stared into his eyes. He stroked the left cheekbone with his purple glove clad hand, and smiled.

"My dear Charlie...Do you know what you are asking?" Wonka asked, and bent down a bit to Charlie's slighter height.

"..." Charlie didn't answer, but a crimson blush shrouded his face, and Willy looked almost sad again.

In a sudden flurry of movement, Charlie had pressed himself flush against his mentor, teacher, and childhood crush. His own lips contacted with sparks to Wonka's, and Charlie pressed even harder into Willy.

Willy Wonka for the first time in his life was completely speechless. He had no idea that his student would react with such fervor, and such tenacity for this idea that had poisoned his brain. Willy relaxed, and complied with the kiss that struck his lips like lightning.

Willy relaxed his lips, and felt Charlie's tongue slip from his own heated cavern. Willy could hardly control himself as Charlie tasted Willy's lips tentatively. Charlie licked across the rims of the naturally darker lips, and dipped in to taste the sweetness that was Willy Wonka. Charlie, and Willy both moaned heavily as they tasted one another in a sweet display of erotic tongues.

Charlie was innocence tinged with a sexuality that bowled Willy over combined with a fair taste of mint. Willy tasted of sugar, a male power, and cinnamon. Willy could hold himself no longer, and slammed himself away from his door. He overpowered Charlie, and flung them both to the bed that was covered perfectly like it had been when Charlie had walked in.

"God's ...Willy..." Charlie groaned out, and stretched out against the man that was clothed in red, and purple.

"Charlie...You don't know how much I've longed to do this..." He panted out, and dived back to catch Charlie's lips.

"Please Willy! Please just..." Charlie trailed off, and keened highly in his throat.

Willy took this as an encouragement, and pressed himself even closer. His wild purple clad hands flung themselves over the lean body of the eighteen year old trying to find zippers, openings, anything that would lead to skin. Willy found himself ripping away the shirt, and Charlie moaned wildly beneath the full grown man. Willy gently lowered his mouth, and worshiped the dusky bud that was offered to him.

"I love you..." Charlie whispered, and Willy's eyes slid closed.

"I love you as well Charlie..." Willy admitted once more to the once child.

Willy's eyes raised to Charlie, and he smiled sincerely. Charlie whined in a pathetic way as he tugged at the man's suit. He found buttons, and began to flick them open. Every button that was released from it's prison, he licked there. Willy could feel his erection also taking note of these actions, and it seemed that Charlie's body was also perfectly aware of the going ons.

Willy helped the boy slowly slid the jacket, and coat off of him. Charlie stared down into the lean chest, and began to worship Willy's body. The man's breathe came in pants strained, and erratic as Charlie made his way lower, and lower to his navel. Licking into the rim of Willy's navel, the man could not take another second, and flipped their positions. Now he had the upper hand in the way of things, and Charlie was looking flushed, and confused for a second which made Willy cringe in an almost painful way. The student he taught, and was now ravishing was so young, and so..breakable.

"Please Willy...Please..I need you...I want you, and I love you Willy Wonka. Please..." Charlie whimpered out, squirming among the sheets to get the eyes off of him that were studying his very soul.

Willy smiled happily, and let out a snort. "As my student wishes..." Willy gently took his index finger, and put it between his teeth. He pulled sharply, and his glove was off.

"Gods Willy..." Charlie said softly, and writhed there as Wonka lay a hand upon his chest.

Willy quickly disposed of the second glove in the same manner, and touched Charlie's skin for the first time in his entire life with out something protecting him at the same time. He was giving up a part of himself to do this, and to love someone else that would hopefully give him his heart in return for his own being stolen.

"Heaven above, I love you..." Willy said softly, and traced Charlie's hard staff with a finger.

A throaty moan made it's way up from the depths of Charlie's chest, and he bucked against the finger. He tried to rub himself against the wonderful pressure even if it was small. He needed some kind of relief!

"Willy! Please, I need you inside me!" Charlie wailed out, and spread his legs.

Willy licked his lips as he looked at the offering laid before him, and spreading his legs. Willy could no longer hold himself back as he lay himself atop Charlie, and traced his finger to Charlie's ball's, and then a little lower. Willy pressed a single finger to the rosebud of the center of Charlie.

"Nng!" Charlie moaned out, and threw back his head as he tried to push against Willy.

"Patience is a virtue..." Willy said softly, and jokingly.

"Fuck patience! Fuck stretching! I need you I me now Willy! Now!" Charlie screamed out, and ground his lower body into that of Willy's.

Willy felt his eyes widen, and then slit in a cat like pleasure. Lining himself up with Charlie's center, Willy pushed forward, and felt Charlie part underneath him like some exotic flower. Willy groaned in an animalistic way as he entered the most tight, and hot passage he could have ever dreamed of. As Willy entered Charlie, the both moaned, and felt the completion of the seven years of sexual frustration.

"Nn...move Willy..I'm not made of glass..." Charlie cried out, and wiggled his hips in a small way as he tried to get Willy to move.

Willy pulled out a couple of inches, and then thrust back in with a rustic moan. He began to pump in and out of Charlie at a slow, but tortuously pleasureful pace. He began to pump faster, and thrust harder as Charlie began to scream a crescendo of sound that became louder, and louder.

Willy began to position his erratic thrusts, and hit Charlie's prostate. Charlie could feel Wonka hitting a wonder spot inside of him, and he saw sparks. Willy could feel Charlie clenching all around him, and he thrust two more times before coming still, and thrusting in as far as humanly possiable and Came. Charlie screamed out his pleasure, and strands of the fluid showed his pleasure for the man that had just shared this experience with him.

"Gods', I love you Willy Wonka, greatest Chocolatier..." Charlie whispered, and brought Willy softly to the bed, and kissed his chin.

The two lovers slept, and were peaceful until about two hours later. It was their two hour anniversary, and what else to do?

It involved the rights of Charlie's legs being spread with Purple latex gloves, and some interesting uses for unicorn lollipops.


End file.
